


Mall Fun

by Splendid_Man



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, second fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splendid_Man/pseuds/Splendid_Man





	Mall Fun

After a extremely hard training session with lots of combat androids, drones, and laser's. The Teen Titans are relaxing around the tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing games like it's the end of the world, Robin was off doing god knows what, Raven was meditating on the roof. It's was a dark day with clouds covering the sky like a thick cloth and a tiny wind that brings the sliest chill. And Starfire was trying to figure what to do.

"I could go to the mall of shopping today..." Starfire said to herself while she sat on her large pink bed swaying her legs

"I wonder if friend Raven would like to accompany me to it." With that said, Starfire stood up from her bed and throw on some blue skinny jean, a loose white shirt, and a pair of white sneaker's

She made her way to the roof of the T-shaped tower off the coast of Jump City. Starfire really hoped that Raven would accompany her, ever since the incident with the Puppet King a few month's ago. Its was then that she started to have stronger feelings for the dark mage. She planned on her way up to the roof on how to tell Raven her feelings for her.

When Starfire opened the door to the roof, she expected Raven to be meditating but instead the dark violet haired pale girl was standing near the edge watching the ocean. Raven wasn't wearing her regular uniform but instead she was wearing a a slightly tight deep purple v-neck long sleeve, a pair of grey skinny jeans that complemented her toned legs well.

"Um...Raven? I wish to ask you something." Starfire said as a blush appeared on her face because she was staring at Raven's figure

"What is it Star?" Raven asked, brow raised 

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked

Raven laughed abit at Starfire's way of speaking "Sure, Star lets go."

The two female titans flew to the shore and walked the rest of the way. They chatted about random things til they got to Jump city mall. Every time Starfire entered the mall, she acted like it was her first time seeing the lights and stores. Raven always thinks Starfire is adorable when she does this. Just like Starfire, Raven started to have stronger feeling for her friend after the fight with the Puppet King. Surprisingly her powers weren't effected by her strong affection for Starfire much. Beside the occasional blast that hits a hall, or a shattered mirror but nothing serious.

"What do you want to do first Star?" Raven asked her secret crush

"Um...Lets go to the clothing shop!"Starfire exclaimed with glee

With that said Starfire grabbed Raven's hand, dragging her to Starfire's favorite clothing store. Raven wasn't really a fan of these types of stores, for lots of reason's but she decided to bear through it.

"Wait here for a second!" Starfire said as soon as they reached the changing rooms in the back of the store.

After a few moments of Raven stand alone near the back of the lightly colored store, the Tameranian returned with a few shirts, a pair of blue short-shorts, and weirdly a few pairs of bikinis. Raven looked at the happy alien with a very confused expression painted on her face. Starfire looked at her crush with a big smile with a rather big blush on her face.

"Starfire, I can understand the shirts and jeans. But whats with the bikinis through?" Raven asked very confused

"I...uh want to get you some new clothes!" Starfire said hopefully 

"Well..." Raven said as she grabbed the clothes from Starfire's arms "...I do need some new swim wear."

"Glorious!" Starfire announced

"I'll try these on, and I'll call you in to see what I look like in them." Raven told Starfire with a light blush on her cheeks

"Alright friend, I'll wait here till you need me." The Tameranian princess said 

After the violet haired girl closed the door of the change room she sighed and leaned against the wall. She looked at the clothes in her arms and thought how weird Starfire was being, more than usual. But she pushed the thought out as she changed her regular clothes for the shirts and jeans the Starfire got her. She like the clothes the Tameranian got her, now it was time to try the bikinis she got Raven. There was a dark red two piece, and a solid white one piece it was basically like her one at home only a different color. 

She tried the one piece first, thinking it would be like hers at the tower but she found out that it doesn't fit her and the material irritates her skin like hell. Raven tossed it and decided for the more reviling of the two bathing suits. She wasn't exactly comfortable showing off her body with only two piece's of non-connected clothing that reviled more skin than it was trying to cover up. The sorceresses slipped on the striped bikini which to her pleasure fit her toned ash colored figure very well, and the colour matched her skin as well.

"Achoo!"

Raven tore her eyes from her reflection to remember that Starfire was outside, and that she would let her in to see what she looked like.

"Starfire, you can come in now!" Raven half-yelled to her friend

As soon as Starfire opened the door, her lime green eyes were wide and her mouth dropped as the sight before her was amazing. There stood Raven, in a bikini blushing like no tomorrow as Starfire stood there staring.

"Is everything okay, Star?" Raven asked awkwardly

Before Raven could get another word in Starfire hugged her surprisingly softly.

"You look gorgeous, Raven." Starfire said sweetly into Raven's ear

After that experience of affection between the two, they paid for the clothes and left the store. And Starfire was hoping that she would regret what she was going to do. She brushed her fingers against the other female titan and before she second-guess herself she grabbed Raven's and laced her finger's together. Surprisingly Raven squeezed her crush's hand.

"Are you hungry, Star?" Raven asked her friend

"Yes, let us go to find the food court." Starfire answered Raven while swinging their hand's humming happily while doing so

"Your adorable, Star." Raven said looking at the happy alien girl beside her

"Would you have it any other way?" Starfire announced still humming happily

Raven laughed at Starfire's response which made the girl next to her smile more broadly. They found the food court after a few minuets they decided on afew piece's of pizza. They took there food to a new fountain that was built not to long ago, they sat and ate making small talk during their meal. After the food was done, Starfire leaned down and rested her head on Raven's shoulder. Which in return Raven wrapped her left arm around her love's slender waist. They sat in silence for awhile ignoring the world around them, only focusing on each other.

"I'm surprised you let me hold your hand, dear friend." Said Starfire to break the silence between the two girls

"Why do you say that?" Raven asked curious 

"Usually you denied my attempts at trying to become closer to you. What made you not do it earlier?" Starfire questioned 

"Well..." Raven turned her gaze to the fountain with a Chinese dragon sporing water from it's fanged mouth. With a sigh Raven continued"...I think it was after the Puppet King when we talked to each other about our background's. I started to realize I liked you more than just a friend."

"Same here." Starfire stated quickly snuggling closer to the slightly shorter girl

"Really?" Raven said wide eyed that the object of her affection felt the same way towards her

Starfire lifted her head from Raven's shoulder and announced."Of course, I've always liked you Raven. It was only until that incident that I realized my feeling for you."

Before Raven could said anything Starfire closed the distance between their lips to give her love the best kiss she could give. After a second of shock Raven closed her once very surprised eye's and returned the kiss with the same amount of love and affection to her princess. When they broke apart Starfire laughed as Raven followed her lips.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend Star?" Raven asked slightly high from the experience

"Of course, but do you really need to ask?" Starfire said smiling holding one of Raven's hands

"I just wanted to make sure." Raven answered with a small smile before they kissed again to seal their new love under the Water Dragons aquatic gaze


End file.
